Another Dragon
by dragon-girl60
Summary: updated! one day akito sends Shigure and Hatori to america to find a girl named May who is also part of the zodiac but she is a dragon and actual one when hugged. Momiji and haru find her first and become friends and Akito doesn't like that eather.
1. Shigure and Hatori leaving to America?

Chapter 1: Shigure and Hatori leaving to America?  
  
Akito walked over to Hatori and Shigure who were talking about Toru. His eye twitched at her name.  
"Shigure I need to speak with you about something." He said as smoothly as he could.  
Both Shigure and Hatori looked at each other thinking he did something wrong. He stood up. "Yes Akito?" he asked.  
"I want you and Hatori to go to America."  
Both Hatori and Shigure were shocked. Akito wanted both of them to go to America? But why?  
"Is there a reason why you want us to go?" asked Hatori.  
Akito smiled devilishly. "Yes I want you both to get a girl. I think you remember her Hatori, the other dragon. Her name is May. I want you both to get her and bring her back."  
Hatori and Shigure nodded. "Yes sir" and they walked off.  
  
"Your what?!" yelled Kyo.  
"Well me and Hatori are going to America for a wile so you kids be good." He said.  
"So its going to be Toru, Kyo, and me in the house for a wile." Said Yuki.  
"Don't forget me little brother!" said Ayame as he burst into to room. "Now me and you can for a bond together. No longer will we be apart from each other but I'll be watching you like the good brother I am."  
"Aya will be watching you kids so you boys don't do anything perverted to Toru hear, after all she is a delicate flower." Shigure said.  
Kyo looked like hem was going to kill Shigure and Yuki looked like he was going to kill Ayame.  
"That's great!" said Toru. "You and Hatori are going to America! That must be fun."  
I knew she would say something like that. If only she knew. Thought Shigure. "Well Hatori should be hear anytime now." Right then the door knocked. "Speak of the devil that would be him. You kids be good." He said as he got up.  
"Oh Shigure I almost forgot. Aren't Hatsuharu and Momiji also in America as foreign exchange students?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes, and we are supposed to fetch them also. Akito wasn't happy about that so we have to get them back too." Said Hatori as he walked into the room. "Come on Shigure lets go."  
"See you kids later!" he said before both of them left. 


	2. the cow and rabbit in america

Chapter 2: The Cow and Rabbit in America  
  
May walked home from school everyday. And like always she thought about how her day was. She always thought how funny Haru and Momiji was that day. Especially the outfits Momiji wore. But she was always careful not to hug them and transform into a dragon. She rubbed her temples thinking about how much stress that was.  
"Come on Haru I think she would be thrilled to find out were going to visit her house! Please can we go?"  
May looked around the corner to see Momiji and Hatsuharu at her driveway.  
"I don't know Momiji we might be intruding counting the fact that we didn't tell her." replied Haru.  
"Don't worry this is America not Japan. Most anyone comes without telling someone else." said May walking behind them. Both Haru and Momiji jumped. May figured that they wouldn't think that she would come up behind them. She walked to her door and opened it. "Come on inside. Don't worry I wont bite." She said laughing.  
"Yea! I get to see your house!" said Momiji as he hoped into her house.  
"For some reason he reminds me of a rabbit with as much energy as that boy has." Said May.  
A small sweat drop appeared on Haru. If Momiji hugs her then he really will be a rabbit. "Thank you for inviting us, Miss Rose." He bowed as if apologizing.  
May laughed even harder. "How many times do I have to tell you Haru? Don't call me by my last name just call me May. Oh and welcome to America, you don't have to bow."  
Haru blushed a deep red. He felt like an idiot. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked inside of her house.  
Momiji walked around Mays house. He thought that it was so beautiful with all the pottery and paintings. He looked over at something that caught his eye. It was a scroll, and by the looks of it, it looked very old. He reached over and looked at the writing. The spell of the Zodiac. He gasped. Why would May have something like this? He turned around to see May and Haru walking towards them. May was laughing at something that he probably did. Momiji quickly hid the scroll in his shirt.  
"You guys look so cute together. Haru why don't you give up on Yuki and go out with May?" he teased.  
Haru's face when bright red with embarrassment. "That's not funny Momiji!" he yelled.  
"Who's this Yuki? Is she pretty?" asked May.  
"Nope. Yuki is a boy and he's our cousin." Said Momiji happily.  
"Ew! Incest is so not the best. But hey Haru if you Gay then we can have sleepovers! That would be so much fun!" she started to bounce around all over the place. Haru shook his head.  
Great now she's acting like Momiji. "I'm not Gay May!" he yelled. He had to control himself to becoming back Haru.  
May just laughed. "I know that Haru I was playing around. You should know me better then that after all you and Momiji came hear about a month ago. Oh I almost forgot. Where are you guys staying? I mean who watches you guys?" she asked.  
Haru and Momiji looked at each other they didn't know how to answer her. It was Haru who spoke.  
"We um. live at a boarding house." He answered.  
"What?! You mean the one down the street?"  
"Yea that one."  
May as shocked. "Oh no you cant live there. Pervs live there. I don't know what I might do if one day if you were changing and some one came and stole the cloths right off your back. Not only that but they will take all the money you have."  
Haru and Momiji thought the same thing. She sounds like Ayame.  
"How about this, this house is too big for me so how about you two stay hear? You don't have to pay rent either. How about that? And don't worry you wont be troubling me at all."  
"What about your parents?" asked Momiji.  
May looked down. "I don't have any parents. My mother rejected me when I was a baby and she killed herself. Slowly my dad became sick and died not to long ago. So I live hear by myself." She said sadly. " how about I make us something to eat?" she walked away to the kitchen.  
Its like she has the zodiac curse as well. Thought Momiji. "Why not Haru? You won't have to work until midnight anymore." Said Momiji. "And Akito won't find out about it either! It would be our little secret."  
"I don't know. If Akito ever found out that we went to America without his knowing then he'll find us, and you know he will."  
"Please Haru? She's so lonely hear. Someone might kidnap her one-day or she might get robbed. Please? I promise I'll be careful I won't hug her."  
Haru thought about it. He wouldn't have to work as hard, and if he and Momiji were careful they wouldn't transform. "Okay. But we have to be very careful."  
"Careful about what?" Said May as she walked inside the room with three sandwiches.  
"Um. careful that we don't get sick." Said Haru.  
"So you don't mind if we stay hear?" asked Momiji.  
"Of cores not. Come on lets get your stuff from the boarding house."  
  
Both Shigure and Hatori sat on the bus both were thinking how to find this girl. They didn't even know what she looked liked.  
"So this is America. There sure are a lot of pretty girls. Maybe I should find me a nice American girlfriend." Said Shigure trying to start a conversation with Hatori. Ever sense they got there Hatori had been very quite.  
"As soon as possible we need to find a hotel to stay at. Lucky for us Akito gave us American dollars."  
"Oh Hatori you sound so cold, come one lighten up some for me?" pleaded Shigure. The bus came to a stop and picked up three people, one of them, a girl sat in front of Hatori and Shigure, the other two sat in front of her.  
"Awwww but I want to sit with May!"  
Both Shigure and Hatori looked up. Both Momiji and Hatsuharu were turned around in their seats talking to the girl in front of them.  
"You both will get in trouble with the driver if you stay turned around like that." Said Hatori coldly.  
Both Haru and Momiji looked up and saw Shigure and Hatori looking at them. "Hatori? Shigure? What are you guys doing hear?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Now, now, now Hatori lets be nice. Who's your friend?" Shigure asked.  
Before anyone could say anything the bus stopped and picked up more passengers. One, a boy, sat next to May.  
"Hey sweet heart how about you and me go some were nice?" he asked.  
"Go away." She replied.  
"Oh come on. At least give me a hug and kiss." He brought up his arms as to hug her.  
May grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. Her eyes went small like Haru's when he goes black. "Don't touch me. who do you think you are trying to hug me? I should break you in half." She said. Both Momiji and Haru were surprised. May was acting just like Haru when he goes black. "Now you listen hear if you ever touch me again I will break your neck. Now leave me alone."  
The guy quickly got up and ran off the bus. Shigure looked over at Hatori. "do we have to leave now? I mean we just came hear. And I haven't even seen the high school girls yet."  
May turned around. "excuse me? what about us high school girls?"  
"May! What was that?" said Haru sitting next to May.  
May looked over at Haru. "I don't know. I just get mad like that if someone picks on me or try's to hug me like that. I'm sorry you had to see that. I call it my black personality."  
"Kinda like someone else hear." Said Shigure.  
Before anything else was said the bus turned sharply. May fell right on top of Haru, and out of reaction he grab her.  
"Oh no!" they both yelled. 


	3. another dragon?

Disclaimer:: Tasuko bows:: I am so very sorry. I forgot to say this in the other chapters. I do not own Fruits Basket. In fact I don't know who does. So I am sorry for not saying that earlier. So please don't sue me. thank you. ::bows again::  
  
Chapter 3: Another Dragon?  
  
Hatsuharu and May both w ere hugging each other, but no one transformed.  
"I didn't transform." they both said out loud.  
Shigure looked over at Hatori. "Do we have to leave now? We just got hear." Hatori didn't answer he just kept starring at May and Haru.  
Both of them looked at each other no realizing that Haru was still holding May.  
"Ahem, Haru maybe you should let go of May." Said Momiji. Right then Haru let go of May.  
"I should get off. I'll see you and Momiji later, I'm sorry." she got up and walked off the Bus.  
"Why.Why didn't I transform?" whispered Haru. "and what did she mean by her transforming? What the hell is going on?"  
"The reason is because She is part of the zodiac." Answered Hatori.  
Momiji looked over at Hatori confused. "But how can that be Hatori? She's not a Sohma how can she have the." he then remembered the scroll in his pocket. "The scroll." he whispered.  
"Well if she wasn't a Sohma then we wouldn't be hear trying to bring her back." Said Shigure. "Haru, were are you going?"  
"I'm going to go and find her." he said as he got up. "Driver please stop the bus!" the bus came to a stop. "Momiji bring them back to her house. We'll met you back there." He ran off the bus.  
  
May walked to the mall. It was the only place she could be at ease. But she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Why didn't I transform when he hugged me? Is my curse broken? And if it is how could that be? She thought to herself. She kept on walking avoiding people trying not to touch them. She stopped by Hot topic to look around.  
"Hey girly what are you doing in a place like this?"  
May turned around to see two guys. "What do you want?" she asked.  
One of the guys winked at her. "How bout you hang with us for a wile and we'll show you some fun."  
She rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell she would go with them. Not even if her life depended on it. She just turned and picked out a pair of cargo pants and brought it up to the counter.  
One of the boys grabbed her shoulder. "Hey are you ignoring us?" he asked. May didn't answer. "I asked you a question!" the guy turned May around so she could look at them. "I don't think you know who we are."  
"Humor me."  
The guy got really mad at put up a fist to hit her. As soon as he tried to punch her, May grabbed his hand and punched him in the face. The guy fell and his friend took his place and tried the same thing. May dogged it this time and sent an upper cut to his jaw. Both the guy and his friend were on the ground. May stood above them and smiled. She knew that she didn't go black, no this was a more calm personality that she had.  
"I think you learned your lesson now please leave me alone." She said as she bought her pants and walked off. Not knowing the trouble that awaited her.  
  
Haru looked all over the place for May. He looked everywhere and couldn't find her at all. He looked over and shook his head thinking that she wouldn't be there, when something caught his eye. It was two guys holding each other up, both looked like they gotten into a fight and lost badly.  
"I can't believe it! Not only did we lose to one person, but we lost to a girl! How could that be?!" he cried.  
Haru ran over to the two boys. "What did you just say?" he asked. He had to make sure. Haru knew that May could fight, quite well actually, and he had to know if it was her who fought these two unfortunate boys.  
"We just got into a fight with a girl, and man she could fight! The bitch almost broke my jaw!" one of them said.  
"Your jaw! She broke my nose! And she acted like it was child's play! What the hell is she! Hey where are you going?" he yelled as Haru ran towards the mall. He ran in forgetting that not only did boys dwell in the mall but girls do too. And as soon as Hatsuharu ran in the door he bumped into to a girl. The next thing he knew there was a loud "Poof" and Haru had transformed into a cow and ripping his cloths. The girl looked at him and almost yelled then she saw that Haru was a cow.  
"Why is there a cow in the mall?" she asked. "And where is that guy I just ran into?"  
"Jesse! What are you doing hear? Did you follow mommy to the mall?"  
Haru looked up and saw May run towards him holding her shopping bag. She got over there and hugged his head like he was a real cow. The turned to look at the other girls. "I am so very sorry. This is my pet cow. You see I own the farm that down the street, and it seems Jesse my cow got lose. Well then we better get going before daddy worries about you. come on." She winked at Haru as she got on his back and they walked off.  
  
Haru and May walked, or more liked Haru walked and May rode on his back to the back of the mall.  
"So that's what you meant when you said 'I didn't transform.' Is it Haru?" she said.  
Haru stopped. She knew, she knew the whole time. "Why.why did you help me like that? You could have left me there."  
May jumped off his back. "Well I could have, but then again if I did that then I wouldn't be a good friend." Before she could say anything else there was another loud "Poof" and Haru transformed back.  
May stared at him for a seconded before her whole face went bright red. "Sorry I didn't mean to stair" she said before giving him her bag.  
"What's this?" he asked taking the bag.  
"Its pants I bought at Hot Topic. You lucky that I got them when I did." She said turning the other way wile he got dressed. "But I didn't get any boxers so you're going to do without them."  
"These are boy pants." He said after he put them on. "I've never seen you in a skirt or dress before. Why is that?"  
'May turned and looked at him. "There is no way in hell will you ever get me in one!" she yelled turning around to leave.  
"Wait May!" he yelled running after her. right as soon as she turned the corner there was a "Poof" Hatsuharu turned the corner and saw a guy shaking his head.  
"ow." he looked at Haru. "Hey watch were your going punk!" he said as he pushed past Haru.  
He looked around for May then at the ground and saw a pile of clothes her cloths. And in the middle was a large lizard, but no bigger then a full- grown cat. Not only that but it had wings too.  
"M.May?" he asked. The lizard looked up at him.  
"Go ahead and laugh. I'm a dragon. Big deal." She said.  
Haru picked her up. She felt as smooth as a polish rock, but she was also warm in his hands almost hot. "But how can this be? You're not a Sohma. So why can you transform? And what are you?"  
May glared at him. "One question at a time Haru. First, I'm not a Sohma, and second or all, I'm a dragon and actual dragon. I'm sorry for not telling you but, I can't tell just anyone my secret!" She almost yelled.  
Haru stared at her knowing the pained she felt. She was cursed just like him. Not only that but, her being there, as a dragon confused him. "Um. Haru, I think you should put me." before she could finish what she was saying there was another "Poof" and she transformed back in his arms, naked.  
"Haru! Let me go! I want to get dressed!" she screamed. Haru let go of her as she got dressed. "How embarrassing. I so didn't want you to see me naked." She said.  
"Well at least I know you're not a boy, but a girl." He laughed.  
May hit him upside the head. "That's not funny Haru! You Japanese people are a bunch of pervs you know that?"  
"Are not!"  
May couldn't help it but to laugh. "You're so fun to tease Haru." Soon both of them started to laugh.  
Haru wiped away a tear that was forming at his eye. "Come on lets go back to your place. Shigure, Hatori, and Momiji should be there. They were the one's siting behind us on the bus." He said before May could ask who they were.  
"Okay." Before they could get two steps, May was grabbed from behind. "Let me go!" she yelled.  
Haru turned around to see may being held by a girl and two other girls pointed guns at her.  
"What the hell do you want from me!?" she screamed.  
On of the girls answered her first. "May Sohma we are hear to kill you."  
"I'm not May Sohma! I'm May Rose! Not Sohma!" she screamed.  
"We are sorry but we must not disobey Akito's orders." She put the gun up to her head. "Sorry about this." Before Haru or May move the girl pulled the trigger, and what followed was a loud "Bang". 


	4. Whats Akito doing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket. As much as I want to, I don't. sorry. But please enjoy the story. Thank you. ::bows::  
  
Chapter 4: What is Akito doing?  
  
Haru ran up and pushed the girl right before she could shoot. As soon as he hit her she pulled the trigger.  
"BANG!" the gunfire echoed though out the whole back of the mall.  
"NO!" he yelled as he watched May fall to the ground. Haru felt tears fall down his face as he became Black Haru.  
All three girls saw him as he ran up to them like a mad man. On of them pointed her gun at Him.  
"You are a fool." She said. Before she knew it Haru was up in her face and punched her. She fell back holding her nose. She looked for her gun and saw Haru holding it to her face.  
"Call your girls off or I'll shoot! God knows that you'll be dead before they even get the chance to shoot me." He yelled. The girl looked at the others and they put down the guns. "Who sent you?"  
"Akito Sohma. He's the on that ordered us to kill her." she looked at Haru closely. "Who are you?"  
Haru glared at her. "My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. No leave now and leave your guns before I kill you."  
The girl got up and ran. He herd something drop as the others ran also. He looked over and saw a group of cops run up to see what was going on. Black Haru glared at the cops as they looked at May.  
"Sir are you the one that did this to her?"  
Haru glared at the cops. He was about to hurt the cops for saying something like that to him. Right before he could say anything May started to move.  
"No he didn't do it. Haru's my friend. It was my stupidity. We thought these were fake. It never came to thought that they where real."  
The cops looked at both of them. "Okay... what ever you say." And they left.  
Haru ran over to his friend, who was still on the ground. "What happened? I thought you where dead!"  
She glared at him. "Where you hoping?" she slowly got up holding her arm, witch was bleeding. "Damn it they got my arm. Anyway, what was up with that Haru? I've never seen you like that before."  
He grabbed Mays arm. "That's not funny May! Your bleeding, and you have a bullet in your arm!"  
She smiled weakly at him. "Hey I've gotten much worse. I was wondering if they had stop coming for me, I guess not." She said before fainting.  
Haru shook her. "Hey May, wake up! Damn it, she fainted." He said picking her up, one arm supporting her back, and the other holding her legs. "I should bring you home."  
  
Hatori looked at Mays shot arm. "Don't worry, it'll talk time to heal, but she'll be fine."  
Momiji jumped for joy. "That's good. Haru looked like he was going to go nuts if something went wrong. I'll go tell him right now!" he said before running off.  
Shigure looked over at Hatori. "Do you think what Hatsuharu said was true? That the people who tried to kill May hear was sent by Akito?"  
Hatori looked up. "I don't doubt it for a second. But my question is, is why did he send us to get her..."  
"Because he hates me."  
Both Shigure and Hatori looked down at May who slowly got up. "Ow..." she said. "I feel like I was just shot."  
"You where. And if it weren't for Hatsuharu you would be dead." Hatori explained. "He carried you home all the way from the mall. You should thank him when you see him again."  
May looked at the ground. She had just realized that she was now in her living room. "Tell me what going on. You know who the Akito guy is don't you?"  
  
Haru sat outside watching the sun go down when he heard Momiji walk up behind him.  
"I heard what happened."  
Haru didn't say anything. He was still trying to figure out how he got back without getting lost. That and how May could have been a member of the Zodiac. "How could it be? She's just like Hatori, but an actual dragon..." he whispered.  
"Haru, they're something I wanna show you." he took out the scroll. "I found this in her living room. I read it while you went to go find her."  
Haru grabbed the scroll and opened it and started to read it out loud.  
"It was my fault once again. Not only did I release the curse on the Sohma family, but now I have released another dragon. I had thought that I had a solution to the curse, but once again I have failed. The new dragon of the zodiac has all the personalities of all the other zodiac members, even the cat. One day this other dragon shall be born and hopefully release them from the curse, for the dragon can do so. If this other dragon is killed, then the curse will be lifted from the Sohma's. I can only hope some one will find this and take my advice. If the other dragon is killed, and the curse is lifted, the person who killed that dragon will suffer knowing that they killed someone for their selfish needs."  
Haru put down the scroll pale as the moon. "No... it can't be..." he whispered. Before he could say anything else there was a scream thought the house. Both Hatsuharu and Momiji ran inside to see what was wrong.  
  
"May calm down!" yelled Shigure.  
"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN!" she screamed. "I HAD A FAMILY THE WHOLE TIME?! I HAD BEEN HANGHING OUT WITH MY COUSINS AND HAD NOT REAIZED IT! AND YOU ASKING MY TO CALM DOWN!"  
Haru and Momiji ran in to see what was the matter. May turned and looked at them both with big eyes.  
"Did you know? Did you both know this whole time?" she said, while tears started to fall down her face. "Haru? Momiji?"  
Momiji looked at Shigure and Hatori and Haru looked over at May shocked. None of them knew at all.  
"Why didn't you tell me? WHY?" she cried, running out of the room.  
"Well that could have been better." Shigure replied.  
"I'm going to find her room and talk to her. Haru why don't you tell Shigure and Hari what we found out." Said Momiji running out of the room.  
  
May lie on her bed crying. All her life she wanted to have a family to be with. Both her parents where dead, and the family she knew, at that time, didn't want anything to do with her. She then decided to move in her mother's house and make a living.  
Ever sense she could remember, May had been running for her life, from the Sohma's. she was in shocked when two of them transferred in her school. At first she was cold to Momiji and Haru, but after a wile she had thought of a plan. May would get close to them, and find out as much as possible, about Akito. Slowly she soon found herself being best friends with them, she even had a crush on Haru. May would have never had guess that they where her cousins.  
May turned around as soon as she heard a knock at her door. "What?" she sobbed.  
"Its me Momiji, please let me in."  
May quickly wiped her face clean and unlocked her door seeing Momiji standing at her doorway. "Come on in." she said.  
Momiji walked in and took a seat on the floor. He could tell that she had been crying. It was all over her face. "May," he started. "I want to tell you something about all this."  
"I'm listening."  
"Nether me or Haru knew we where related to you. We never had guessed it. But I think, sense your our cousins, that you should know something about us." He took a deep breath. "As a family we have a curse. When we our body is under some kind or stress, or if where hugged by the opposite sex, we become an animal of the zodiac. I become a rabbit, Haru's a cow, Shigure is a dog, and Hatori is a dragon. Sorry for keeping this from you."  
May walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to apologize to me, you see I'm cursed like you. I become a dragon. Like your friend Hatori I also become a dragon. But when a boy hugs me. Oh and I already know that Haru turns into a cow. Found out in the mall. Don't worry I made sure that no one saw him, I told them that it was a magic show."  
Momiji started to laugh. "Did they believe you?"  
"Sure May you tell him how Jesse came to the mall following you all the way from home."  
Both of them turned around to see Haru standing in the doorway. "Momiji we have to leave tomorrow."  
"Home? You mean..."  
"Yep, Akito wants us back home, in Japan." 


	5. phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own FB and never will. ::sigh:: I can only wish I did. Oh and don't let me forget, reviews would be most helpful. Thank you *^_^*  
  
Chapter 5: phone call  
  
"Momiji, Akito wants us back home, in Japan."  
May was shock. It couldn't be possible. Her only family was going back to Japan. She shook her head. No, I won't be left behind. Not this time. She thought.  
"What about May?" asked Momiji. "Will she be coming with us?"  
Haru shook his head. "I don't know myself." He looked at the ground sadly. He wanted her to come. He really did. He wanted to say by her side and protect her from Akito.  
"I'm coming if you like it or not." Both Momiji and Haru looked over at her shocked. "I don't care what anyone says. I'm coming."  
Shigure walked in the room. "Well that one is up to Akito."  
"Fuck Akito! He's not my boss. All my life he has tried to kill me. Well not anymore! This time I'm coming to him. And if he doesn't like it, well too bad."  
No one said anything. They where to shocked to say a word. No had ever said anything like that about Akito. To the Shoma family, Akito's word was law.  
Shigure smiled. This girl had spunk and she didn't like it when someone pushed her. If someone pushed her, she would punch back. "Well just to let you know, your coming if you like it or not. And don't worry about a place to stay, you'll be living at my place. You do speak Japanese right?"  
May smiled back at him. "I've studied Japanese for the past four years. I think I know it well." She looked over at Haru. "Well it looks like you can't get rid of me that easily."  
Momiji jumped up and down. "Yea! May gets to stay with us! Yea, yea!" he jumped around May. "I can go visit you any time! and you can met Yuki, and Kyo, and even Tohru! It'll be so much fun!"  
May started to laugh. Hatori put his hand on Shigure's back. "You should call Yuki and the others. Ayame is probably driving them insane by now."  
Haru looked over at the sound of Yuki's name. "Shigure are you going to call Yuki?" he asked.  
He nodded he's head. "I should tell them that we should be back by tomorrow or Sunday."  
May walked over to the men by her door. "Is it okay if I talk to one? I would like to talk to at least one of the people that I will be staying with."  
He shook his shoulders. "Sure why not?"  
  
"Ring, Ring"  
"Someone get the phone!" yelled Kyo. No one answered. Then it hit him. Tohru went out for groceries, Yuki was at his garden, Ayame... he didn't care where he was.  
"Ring, ring"  
"Fine!" he yelled. "I'll get it!" he walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Moshi-moshi, Sohma residence."  
"Kyo, it's me Shigure! How are you?"  
"Where the hell are you!" he yelled.  
"Now, now that's not a way to speak to me."  
Kyo glared at the phone. "What the hell does that mean!"  
"Tisk, tisk, and I was about to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow. But I guess that I could stay in America for a little longer."  
"You better not! I'm getting tired of Ayame's stupid stories! You better get back soon." He yelled.  
"What's with all the yelling Shigure? I can hear it all the way from the kitchen."  
Kyo looked at the phone. Did he just head a women's voice? I knew it! She's probably a new girlfriend or something.  
"Momiji watch out! Your going to crash into..."  
CRASH!  
Kyo pulled the phone away when he heard the crash. Did he hear right? Did that girl say Momiji's name? "Shigure... is that a girl I hear?"  
"May, can you be a dear and come hear? I want you to talk to someone from my house." Shigure said. "His name is Kyo."  
"I'll be over in a sec. I need to get some band-ads for Momiji. I think he's bleeding."  
Kyo was starting to get angry as he heard Momiji starting to wine. Something was going on and he did not like it.  
"What happened?" Kyo looked at the phone again. Was that Haru's voice?  
"Oh I'm talking to Kyo. May just went to get band-ad's for Momiji. He ran into the vase."  
"Let me speak to him. You go help May."  
"No! Shigure don't you dare!"  
"Moshi-moshi. Kyo?"  
"Hello Haru..."  
"When I get back I want to fight you got it?"  
Kyo knew that was happening. "Sure Haru I'll give you a run for your money. And I'm going to beat you."  
"Not this time you stupid cat."  
"Don't call me stupid, stupid!"  
"Hold on, we'll continue this later. Hears May."  
Before Kyo could say anything else someone answered the phone. "Hello?" it was a girl. Most likely the one they called May.  
"Um... hello?"  
"Who's this?"  
"Kyo why?"  
"Oh, you Kyo! I think your one that Momiji said was a cat. Am I right?"  
Kyo didn't know what to say. How did she know that he was cursed by the cat. "Who wants to know?"  
"I do that's who. The one who's going to be moving to Shigure's house."  
Kyo blanked out. Another girl was moving in? what was he thinking? "Put Shigure on will you?"  
"Hello?"  
"What are you thinking putting another girl in the house?" he yelled.  
"You'll find out. But I must let you go. I don't want to rack up Mays phone bill. Bye."  
Before Kyo could say anything her heard the dial tone. "Damn it Shigure. I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Shigure hung up the phone. He knew Kyo was going to kill him. "well May you better get packing. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." 


	6. the new family memeber

Disclaimer: you know the routine, I don't own FB. ::sighs:: well hears another chapter. Hope you like it. And reviews would be helpful. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a wile. bows I'm sooo sorry. Btw another reason why I couldn't update was because… well… I forgot my password. But now I know it. Lol sorry.

Chapter 6: Shigure's new houseguest.

"Yuki! Kyo! Tohru! We're back!" Shigure yelled throughout the house.

A girl poked her head out of the kitchen. "Shigure you back. We missed you so much!"

"Ah Tohru, something smells good. Are you cooking lunch?" he asked.

"Tohru!" Momiji said running up to her. before he could hug her Kyo popped out of the kitchen and grabbed him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

May walked into the house. "Wow. This is my first time in Japan. I never expected you to have such a big house."

At that time Yuki walked in. "Excuse me," he asked, "but who are you?"

"Why she's the new resident at this house. So be nice Yuki, Kyo." Hatori said walking in followed by Hatsuharu. "Where is Ayame? I'm taking him home."

"Please do!" both Yuki and Kyo said at the same time.

"But Ayame already left." Tohru said. "But who are you?" she asked May.

May looked over at her. "Oh hey! my name is May, May Rose. You live here too? I don't want to be the only girl here with guys. People will start wondering." She laughed. "No I'm kidding. I already know who you are. Your name is Tohru Handa correct?"

Tohru was too shocked to say anything. Finally she gathered her thoughts. "Wait you're staying here?" she asked shocked.

"Yep. Oh and I'll be going to your school. Hopefully Japanese schools are better then American schools." She said. "So where do I bunk Shigure?"

"What the hell is going on? You can't just come in here and say that you're staying. You may be from another country, but you have no right being here." Kyo snapped.

May looked at him and smiled. "I want to see something interesting." She said. Before anyone could do anything, May launched her self at Kyo and tackled him, causing them to embrace. Tohru and Yuki jumped up to get her off him but he didn't transform. The whole room was silent for a minute.

"well I didn't transform, so that means that you're the hot head Kyo. Am I right?" May smirked.

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled.

"May what are you doing?"

May got off of Kyo as Haru walked in. "Haru! There you are. Sorry if I was miss behaving." She smiled as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey guys, both Shigure and Hatori already left if you guys didn't notice." Momiji said pointing out the door. "But he told me to show you to your room May! come on lets go!" he said grabbing one of the bags.

May walked over grabbed her other two bags and went upstairs following Momiji.

"Haru, what's going on? Who is that girl?" Yuki asked.

Haru walked over to Yuki. "That's May. She's… well May is part of the family believe it or not. She's a Sohma. And she's part of the Zodiac."

"What? That's not right there's no more animals left."

"That's the thing. I don't know how to explain it, but she's the dragon of the zodiac. And make things weirder she doesn't turn into a seahorse like Hatori."

"What does she become then, a real dragon?" Kyo joked.

"Actually she does. Don't ask me if she breaths fire too because I couldn't tell you."

The whole room was silent once again. The news that Haru shared was way too much for the three. That's when Haru added the last bit.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why Akito is trying to kill her when he sent Hatori and Shigure to get her."

"What?!" they all yelled at the same time.

Haru shook his head. "There's more."

Tohru sat down. "Is it worse then that?"

"Yes."

"Well tell us Haru!" Yuki said.

"We know how to end the curse."

"Well how the hell is that bad? If you ask me that sounds like good news to me. so tell us, how do we end this curse?" Kyo smiled.

"In order to end the curse is to kill May. But it's not as easy as that. Someone of the zodiac has to take her life. And I'm willing to bet that she has to do that willingly."

Tohru jumped up. "May! how long have you been there?" she gasped.

Everyone turned around to see May standing in the hallway, Momiji right behind her.

"I've been here the whole time." she looked at Haru angrily. "So you want to kill me just to end the curse?" she snapped. "You're just like him! You're just like Akito."

Haru reached out to her. "May I never said…"

"Never said what? You know ever sense I knew about my destiny, I've been running away from that man. Both my parents died to save me from him. I finally found friends and maybe another family, but now I know that even you guys want me dead to end your stupid curse!" She screamed.

Before anything else was said there was a loud "POOF" and May had transformed into a little dragon.

Tohru ran up and picked May up. "Oh May, you got it all wrong. We don't want you dead. In fact I want you to stay here. It would be fun I know you'll love it here. So please don't be angry. Haru was only telling us about what he knew. But sense you weren't facing him, you didn't see all the worry on his face. We care for you, May. and we would be honored if you stayed here in Shigure's house with use."

"That's right." Yuki said walking up. "I think that May would really lighten everything up here. Maybe even get Kyo to shut up sometimes."

"What the hell what that you damn rat?"

Tohru smiled. "See? We would love to have you."

Haru picked May out of Tohru's hands. "I'm sorry if I upset you May. I would never let anything happen to you. as long as you're around me, I will not allow anyone to harm you."

Once again There was another loud "POOF" and May transformed back. This time she was hugging Haru.

"Thank you all so much. I'm sorry for exploding like that."

"May?" Momiji said coming up. "You're not going to leave again right? I mean your going to stay with us right?"

May nodded. "I wont leave again I promise." She looked up at Haru. "Um Haru? Why is your face deep red?"

"May I think you should let Hatsuharu go, and get dressed." Yuki said trying hard not to laugh.

May looked down to see that she was naked and hugging Haru. Her face then turned at least three different shades of red as she quickly got dressed.

Like I said I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I'll try to write the next chapter and get it done and posted by tomorrow. (that if I can remember Tohru's two friends name. Eep!) but I will try my best! Please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter. And don't worry the story line will pick up more next chapter.

Kaida


	7. May’s first day at school turns into a d...

Disclaimer: yes once again I do not own FB.

Note: sorry I couldn't update like I said I would. Christmas came that's why I couldn't. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

Chapter 7: May's first day at school turns into a disaster.

Tohru sat down in her desk. She was so happy that everyone was getting along with May. And today she would start her freshman year in Japan.

Ever sense May had moved in Shigure's house, things had gone better and better. She would spar with Kyo, help Tohru with cooking, play with Momiji, have long walks with Haru, and talk hours upon hours with Shigure. Everyone loved having her around. When they all found out that May not only was a dragon, but also shared the same personalities as everyone of the zodiac, Tohru couldn't help it but to be happy.

"Looks like someone is extremely happy today."

Tohru turned around to see her two best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima standing next to her.

"Yes what is the occasion Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Well today a friend of mine is enrolling in school. I was hopping to show her around at lunch." Tohru said smiling.

"That's cool! What's her name?" Uo asked.

"Her name is May Rose. I think she's related to Yuki and Kyo."

"good I feel sorry for her if she's related to orange top over there. But hey what can you do."

"So when do we get the privilege of meeting Miss Rose?"

"WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORM?!" someone yelled out in the hall.

"I think you'll meet her sooner then you think." Kyo whispered behind Tohru.

Tohru stood up and ran out in the hall to see what was going on. She saw May standing outside of the classroom with the student council president (scp) yelling at her. May was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Where is your uniform?" the scp hissed.

"I didn't get it yet. Now will you please move? I have to go see one of my friends. She's in that classroom behind you." she snapped. Tohru could tell she was in a Kyo mood this morning.

"Miss Rose? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked walking up.

"Me?" she asked innocently, "Well I was trying to get to your homeroom to talk to Tohru but this moron got in my way and started yelling at me. It's not my fault."

"Where is Haru? He's supposed to be showing you around?"

"I think he skipped." May spot Tohru. "Hey! there you are. Tohru are you going to show me around the school during lunch? You promised."

Tohru giggled. She was now acting like Momiji. "Don't worry I promise I will."

May did a little twirl. "Yay! Okay I'll go back to class now."

'What about your Uniform?" she scp snapped.

May rolled her eyes. "I'll go to the office and pick one up if that will make you happy."

Tohru stood by the cherry tree waiting for May to get there. By the time she did Uo and Hana had walked up and was talking to her.

"Tohru!" May said tackling Tohru.

"Who's this guy?" Uo asked.

Tohru turned around to see May dressed in a boy's uniform. She started to freak. "Oh no! If the student council president finds you in that he's going to explode! This isn't good!"

May only laughed. "No, the teachers all think its cool so I got the okay from them all. I made a complete seen at the office about wearing a girls uniform."

"Who's this Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Oh this is May Rose."

May bowed. "It is a pleasure to met you. Like Miss Tohru said my name is May Rose. I am 15 years old and I used to live in the US."

"Wow…" Uo whistled, "She's just like the prince."

"Yes, her waves were just like Momiji's a second ago but now they are just like Yuki's. That's very strange." Hana said.

A small sweat drop appeared on Tohru's face. "Um… she's related to Yuki."

"Miss Honda, Uotani, Hanajima, how are… May are you wearing…"

"Yea, it's a boy's uniform, is that a problem Yuki?" May snapped.

"It's gone to Kyo's electric waves now." Hana whispered.

"You are supposed to wear a girls uniform not a guys!"

"What the hell? What are you my husband now? I can do whatever I damn well please you damn rat."

"May?"

May turned around to see Haru standing behind her. Her face went red as she saw him walk up to her. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry Haru. I thought I looked better like this then in a girl's uniform." She whispered looking down.

"May I don't want you getting in trouble. I heard you already got yelled at going to school in your normal cloths." Said Haru.

May was angered. "What the hell! Why does everyone get on my case about that? It wasn't my choice to go to this school. I…I…"

"You what?"

"I just wanted to be near…"

Before May could finish the rest of the sentience there was a loud gunshot. Behind May there was a small bullet hole in the tree. May's whole face went white.

"May watch out!" Haru yelled.

A student ran up to May holding a knife up to her throat. "No one move!" she yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Uo snapped at the girl.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here on special orders. Today this girl dies. You all don't have to worry about it if you just leave. And if you speak a word about it then I will find and kill you all." She looked at Yuki and Haru. "You both should be happy that I'm killing her. After all I'm taking the whole curse off your shoulders."

"Let her go!" Haru snapped going Black.

"What does she mean Yuki?" Uo asked him. "Do you know this women."

Hana put out her hand to stop Uo. "Why do you want to kill May? What has she done to you?"

The girl laughed. "That's right you don't know."

"Please don't kill her!" Tohru cried. "Is it really worth it? To kill someone over the curse? Please don't do this, it isn't right!"

Both Uo and Hana looked at their friend. She knew what the whole thing was about.

"What do you know!" the girl yelled. "Master Akito has suffered enough. This girl should be privileged to die for him."

"Why should I care?" May whispered. "Why should I have to die because of him!"

The girl pressed the blade harder on May's neck. A trickle of blood ran down her neck. "Shut up! you don't understand. You're just a copy of the curse. You should have your share of the curse so you know what it truly is like! People have died because of it."

May felt the girl loosen up some. She took the advantage of it and though the girl over her shoulders. The girl got up stunned. But it didn't last long as Haru grabbed her by the collar after he plucked the knife from her hand. "You can tell Akito that if he wants to kill someone then he can get rid of himself. Tell him to get away from May." He hissed. Haru though the girl away. "Get out of my sight before I kill you."

The girl smiled. "It's too late. I've done my job. Don't worry you'll be begging Akito for forgiveness soon." Before there was anything else there was another gunshot and the girl laid on the ground dead, blood seeping on the ground from a hole in her head.

"Tohru don't look!" Yuki yelled covering her eyes.

Tohru couldn't help it but to scream as she fell into his arms.

"Oh no!" Yuki yelled. But it didn't happen. He didn't transform. Right then Tohru passed out.

Uo turned around and started to throw up as Hana fell to the ground.

"I'm getting a teacher." May yelled turning around. But she didn't get that far. She began to get dizzy as the world around began to spin. She could feel her lunch come up. but she tried her best not to puke. May fell to the ground as her legs gave out. Instantly her throat began to burn and her eyes watered as her body felt as if it was on fire. Then slowly she blacked out hearing Haru yelling her name.

Sorry for finishing right there. But I'll have the next one updated very soon. I mean very soon. And then you all get to see what happened to May. Oh and she didn't pass out because she saw someone die. Nope!

May: SHUT UP! don't spoil what happened to me!

Right… anyway please review.

Kaida


	8. Akito spills a dangerous secret

Disclaimer: I do not own FB. (why do I keep saying this? everyone knows that)

May: Just do it you don't own it and you know it!

Right…

Note: wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 7. I would like to thank my two friends Chibico and Koaru. (I hope I got that right) and everyone else who have read my fanfic. So let's get on with the story!

Chapter 7: Akito spills a dangerous secret

Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure all sat down discussing what had happened the other day. But one thing hung on Yuki's mind.

"Why didn't I transform when Tohru hugged me?" he asked aloud.

"Its May. She is the reason why." Shigure answered. He looked at everyone's looks. "You see Momiji gave me and Hatori the scroll. We read more on it and found out that being around May causes us not to transform. I guess you can call it a temporary cure for us."

Hatori walked down the stairs his face paled. Haru instantly jumped up.

"Hatori, what's wrong with May is she going to be all right?" he asked urgently.

Hatori sat down. "It's not good. The blade that she was cut with was poisoned. If we don't do anything soon she will die. Right now May is in extreme pain, but she did ask for you Haru. I think you should go see her."

Haru walked in May's room silently. She lied on the futon sleeping. She tossed and turned breathing in slow gasps. Haru walked over to her and held her hand.

"Damn it…" he whispered. He wanted to do something to help her. Then it came to him. It was what the girl said before she died.

_It's too late. I've done my job. Don't worry you'll be begging Akito for forgiveness soon._

"Akito… you did this." Haru hissed.

He ran downstairs throwing his coat on.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Yuki asked.

He turned around and looked at everyone. "Hatori, take me to the main house now."

Everyone could tell that Haru had gone black. But it was worse somehow. But Hatori only shook his head.

"I can't do that for you Hatsuharu. What you might learn from Akito. What he'll say to you about May will tear you apart Haru."

"I don't give a shit! Just take me to him right now! I don't care what happens to me as long as I help her! If you don't take me there then I'll go there by myself." He yelled.

"And get lost while you're at it." Kyo whispered.

"What was that you stupid cat?!"

"You know damn well what I meant! If you go out there now about three days from now you'll find yourself at the main house. But until then you'll be lost and that wont get May any better."

Haru went silent. He knew Kyo was right. If he went out on his own then he would get lost. He fell to his knees. "Please Hatori I beg you. please take me to Akito. I can't let her suffer anymore like this."

Hatori smiled. "I guess even you Haru can feel the pain of love. Get in the car I'll take you. But I warned you, what you might learn today will tear you apart."

Hatsuharu sat in front of Akito.

"What is it that you want Hatsuharu?" Akito whispered.

Haru bit his lip in anger. "What did you do to her?" he hissed trying hard not to blow up.

"Who are you talking about? Oh your talking about May…May Sohma." Haru gasped.

"What do you mean? Her last name is Rose not Sohma."

Akito laughed. "That's right you don't remember do you? that girl that you love oh so very much is actually your long lost sister Hatsuharu. Don't you remember when she went missing as a baby? Oh that's right you don't remember, you where only one at the time."

Haru couldn't believe it. It was the first time he heard that he had a sister. He had heard that 14 years ago someone in the family had disappeared but it was excused as nothing.

Akito smiled at his reaction. "So you don't know. that is to be expected of you. the best thing you can do is forget her. the poison wont kill her Hatsuharu, it will make her take her own life."

"what do you mean?"

Akito walked over to Haru. "The poison wont do much to her just make her feel like she's being eaten away inside. She will end her pain herself. You should thank me Haru. you finally can be freed from the curse. Don't you want that? You could end her suffering yourself. The people she called her parents are now dead, and the one she loves is her own brother. How do you think she will take that Hatsuharu?"

"No… I cant. I can't let her die because of me. I won't allow her to die!" slowly Haru's voice began to raise. "You may want her to die, but I won't allow her to. I don't care if she is my sister! It doesn't matter. I didn't come here to hear that from you. I came here to worn you Akito! Stop what you're trying to do to her. she has never done anything wrong to this family and she deserves to live after everything she's done."

Haru stood up and left the house running. It hurt so much. He remembered when he first met May in America.

flashback

May sat in her desk talking to some of her friends when the bell rang. She didn't notice the new kid in her class. She never really did. That's when the teacher introduced him.

"Class we have a new student today. His name is Hatsuharu Sohma. Now he's transferred from Japan so be nice!" the teacher snapped.

May looked over at Haru and rolled her eyes. She thought that he would be the type of guy who was always like to stick out. As soon as the bell rang a boy with blond hair ran into the room.

"HARU!" he said tackling him.

"Momiji what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Well, its lunch time. I wanted to know if you wanted to sit next to each other."

Haru shook his head. That's when a girl May knew very well came up to them. Her name was Sara. She was the biggest flirt of the school. May shook her head. It was amazing how fast that women worked. May sat down and told her friends to go on ahead. She wanted to she how this boy reacted to her.

"So your name is Hatsuharu. Wow that's a long name. You have a nickname?" she asked.

"Haru."

"So Haru, how old are you? 15? 16?"

"I'm 16."

"Well that's good. Say Haru, go you have a girlfriend? Or someone you like?"

May couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Sara, lay off. He's new here. It doesn't mean that he's your new victim. So give it a rest for once." She said lazily.

"What the hell? Just because I can score men and you cant doesn't mean anything you little dike." She snapped.

May stood up and walked over to her. "What did you call me you stupid little bitch?"

"A dike. That's what you are after all. No one has ever seen you with a guy before. And you act like one after all."

May turned around trying to keep her anger in check as she slowly walked away.

"Anyway its best if you to avoid that stupid dike."

That was it. May turned around and punched Sara right in the face knocking her out. "Damn that felt so good!" she stretched. May looked at Haru. "Don't mind what ever that bitch said about me. yea I'm a bit rough around the edges, but at least I don't spread rumors. Oh I forgot my name is May. and don't worry I know your name its Hatsuharu." She looked at Momiji. "What's your name?"

"I'm Momiji Sohma. I'm Haru's cousin."

May laughed. "You're so cute. Well Hatsuharu, Momiji, I'll see you both later and if you need anything just ask. Right now I have to get myself out of trouble again." She said before running off.

Haru smiled as she left. "Wow I like her Haru." Momiji said. "She's very welcoming. She reminds me a lot of Tohru."

end of flashback

Haru walked in May's room to find her sitting up. "May! are you okay?"

May shook her head. "Wow Haru, after all this time that you've known me, you should know by now that I don't stay down too long. some poison won't kill me." she said smiling.

Haru couldn't help himself as he embraced May. "I was scared. I didn't want to lose you."

"Haru? what's gotten into you?"

"May what do you think of me?"

May was silent for a while. "Haru…I hate to be bold, and I know its going to sound corny, but I love you Haru."

He smiled. "I love you too May. I don't care what anyone says."

"May your all better!" Momiji said jumping up and down.

She smiled. "Yep! Some old little sickness isn't going to kill me. Nope! In fact I feel better then I have in weeks thanks to Hatori!"

"So are you and Haru now together? That's great!" Momiji said happily.

Both May and Haru blushed deeply. Then there was a loud **Poof** and May transformed into her dragon form.

"That's not cool…" she whispered.

Haru laughed. "Maybe I should call you call you Kaida instead of May. After all you're my 'Little dragon'."

I think this is the longest chapter that I've written. A little disturbing yes, but long. and don't worry its only going to get a bit better. But I don't know when I'll update.

Kaida.


End file.
